old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigilind Herzbein
Sigilind Herzbein was a blood witch and member of the Heartbane family who lived in Bavaria during the 6th century. She and her parents Ludolf and Odilia were members of the Heartbane coven headed by Swanahilda Herzbein. Biography Sigilind was born in the early 6th century to Ludolf and Odilia Herzbein, and was likely distantly related to her childhood friend Hendrina. Sigilind and her parents were members of the Heartbane coven headed by Swanahilda Herzbein. Sigilind was not known for being particularly powerful. By her teens, Sigilind was infatuated with another member of the coven, Alfwin Reibyrne, though he seemed to pay her no mind. Hendrina acquired a rose quartz to enchant for Sigilind to draw Alfwin's love, but instead ended up enchanting it for herself. Instead, Sigilind and Hendrina enchanted a moonstone to draw Alfwin's love. The charm worked, and Sigilind and Alfwin appeared to begin courtship, which mostly consisted of Alfwin visiting her occasionally and her bringing him biscuits whenever she would bake. Sigilind was excited to learn that her friend had fallen in love, but upon meeting the boy at market, she warned Hendrina that he was a member of the Griffbyrne family (then known as the Greifbren), leaders of a rival coven. Sigilind was further surprised when Hendrina told her that she intended to perform Beltane rites with Jeremias. Hendrina admitted to creating Sigilind's amulet to her mother, and Swanahilda taught Sigilind how to make poppets to attract love. Her moonstone destroyed, Sigilind created poppets resembling herself and Alfwin, and his infatuation with her remained. Sigilind became skeptical of Jeremias when he stopped seeing Hendrina, and was present when Hendrina read his message. She became extremely concerned for her friend when she appeared to fall ill, and offered to help Hendrina get rid of her child when she informed her that she was pregnant. Rebuffed by Hendrina, who was determined to keep the baby, Sigilind managed to convince Alfwin to take them to Gudenheim so Hendrina could confront Jeremias. Sigilind witnessed Jeremias with Subine Willowwand and, after asking Alfwin, informed Hendrina that Jeremias and Subine were betrothed. Sigilind helped Hendrina create a curse to mar Subine's flaxen hair, and traveled with her and Alfwin once again to witness the spell taking effect. She was delighted with the results, though she was chased off by Subine after being discovered. Sigilind witnessed Hendrina's witchcraft trial at the hands of Subine and Reverend Wirner, and after she was condemned to death, Sigilind created a talisman out of amber in the hopes of protecting her friend. She was horrified by the curse that destroyed Gudenheim, and on the day of Hendrina's execution, she convinced the guards that she was the daughter of a Christian priest who intended to help Hendrina repent. She gave Hendrina the amber talisman and informed her of the events in Gudenheim, and accompanied her back to her mother's cottage. Sigilind remained a member of Swanahilda's coven even after her friend created another coven for dark magick, and never saw Hendrina again. Physical appearance Sigilind had long brown hair, often tied into braids. Etymology Sigilind is an Old Germanic form of Sieglinde, derived from the Germanic elements "sigu", meaning "victory", and "lind", meaning "soft, tender, flexible". Category:6th century births Category:Females Category:Blood witches Category:Witches Category:Heartbanes Category:Heartbane family Category:Only children